A unique world
by Violetpiano
Summary: Geronimo goes on a walk one day and ends up in the mamodo world! Read to find out how he gets out!


**A unique world**

I ,Geronimo stilton, have a peaceful life

But an adventure in a hole in a tree, is just

too much for me!

Do you want to read the story?

Then here it is !

It was a pleasant evening . I was strolling through a nice ,pleasant place. Then, not looking where I was going , I accidentally got my self stuck in a hole in a tree. Rats! That place was so dusty, it seemed as if it hadn't been cleaned since a thousand years!

It made me sneeze. Gigundo mistake. That sneeze pulled me in like a magnet! Down and away! It was a huge slide! It was all twisty and tumbly ! My suit was ruined! I was so motion sick , I thought I'd spend the rest of my life puking! Then I started to think 'where was I ?' I looked around . Holey cheese! This definitely was not home!

Here, giant yellowtail tuna grew in trees!

I decided to checkout. That's when I saw a shadow , sitting on a bench . Out of the moon light I could make out a figure in black . She had skin as pale as paper. She had shoulder length black hair held together by a black hair band .She was also wearing a black , knee-length dress with thin straps and matching black leggings. She had knee black boots and was holding a clip pad , deep in thought. Then she seemed to notice me. Big mistake! She send a ray gravity that crushed me to the ground! I wondered if I could even sit straight again!

Putting her clip pad on the bench, she sprouted armour and wings ! then she advanced towards me and said 'Show your face or be turned into a shish kabab!' Gladly , somebody else came to meet her. 'Violet I got that candy you said you needed for the party !' said a voice. When I turned to look who it was, I thought I would faint! It was a centaur like creature covered in gold armour. He had and opening in his stomach that he used to carry the candy and crazy hair and lines under his eyes. Before she had a chance to reply ,a whole group came! And they were super –scary! One was almost black and had several scars on his head. There were two horses, one decked in ice and the other in fire. Another had a huge hood on his hair but the last one the scariest. He was wearing fur ball like clothes and had grey skin and super-pointy teeth! Ah! Riou, Zaruchimu ,Karudio,Ponygon , Zofis , Zeno and Brago. So you got the candy . I see. Zaruchimu? Riou? What scary names! Something told me they weren't exactly looking to work in an office. Let's go to the palace! I sent the plans to the others. Then ,Riou screeched,' There's a rat!' 'Better take him to Zatch' said Zofis .Quicker than you could say 'squeak' Zofis tied me up with an explosive whip and we went to the palace.

'Do this! Do that!' a small kid was shouting.

'Don't screw up my brother's white staff coronation ! ' yelled Zeno. White staff coronation? What was that?

Just then , a little kid with a crown on his head came by. He was wearing mismatched robes and brooches. 'Hi guys !' he said .'How do you do, King Zatch? I see that white has got at least a thousand sets for you to try .' replied Violet with a chuckle . That's when he saw me . 'Hey , I recognise you. You are the guy in Kiyo's books.' I didn't know who Kiyo was , but he seemed to be getting me out of trouble. 'In one book, he was wearing a ridiculous swimsuit with purple and yellow stripes with a tacky red satin heart. In another, he was being chased by a mountain lion! And in another, he was fighting his own reflection over a newspaper ! And one thing I know he is a total wimp!' he continued. By now , I could tell everyone thought I was a brainless wimp! Violet seemed particularly disgusted with me! 'I guess he'll need a full load of Saifojio' said Zaruchimu. ' Tia's like a fax machine stuck in full speed right now !' replied Zatch. ' I sent her the plans nearly an hour ago. She might have be done by now ' replied Violet. Just then , a girl holding a wad of papers came . 'I arranged the costumes ' she said . ' Tia , I think we need a full load of Saifojio for him.' Said Zofis, pointing to me . 'Looks like Brago or Violet crushed him into smithereens .' she said , sending a sword at me . Holey cheese! That sword hit me! But instead of hurting me, it healed me! The kid who was shouting orders came . He was dressed in blanket sleepers ,had a duckbill and an unusual cone shaped hairdo .

'Kanchome is my name, and I say we feed you barbecue cheese, mousey !' he said.

Before I could realise what was happening, I was seated at a long table and served barbecue stilton cheese ! Yummy! That's when Brago spoke up. ' Karudio, Ponygon, would you do the honours?' he asked. Karudio answered,'Par Par Moon .' And Ponygon answered , ' Meru Meru Me '

That's when Violet explained' Every thousand years, there is a battle to decide the king of the Mamodo world. We are what you may call as demons. We are sent to the human world with spellbooks which contain spells. However , we need human partners for that. When team work grows, we usually get new spells. When the book burns, we go back to the mamodo world and have no hope to be king. The last one standing is the new king. And in the end the bookkeeper of the winning mamodo is given a choice: to either keep their memories of the mamodo battle or forget the memories for any fortune they wish for

Though everyone you met in the first were very strong , these are the reasons we did not become king : Zofis was crushed to smithereens by Brago, Zaruchimu and Riou were turned into shish kababs by Zeno, Zeno was turned into a sandwich by Zatch, Karudio was turned into dead meat by Zeno, me and Ponygon were turned into smoothies by Clear and Brago was devoured by Zatch's Baou.'

That was the last thing I heard before I was catapulted out by the two horse demons , back home I was safe but I would never forget my fur-raising adventure .

THE END


End file.
